The Light Through The Clouds
by CrazyLizzy22
Summary: Taylor Morgan is not who she says she is, but she doesn't even know that. Join Taylor on a adventure through the magical world. This story is based around the plot of Harry Potter ( meaning that what happens in the story corresponds with the BOOK ). Enjoy!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**_The Light Through The Clouds_**

 **[July 30]**

An old man with silver white hair and gleaming half moon spectacles walked down the abandoned street of Porter as he twiddled his fingers in front of him. As he continued to walk down the street you could hear his shoes on the gravel and hear his breath through the air. Finally the old man stopped and turned to walk into the entrance of an old park, inside there were two park benches, one was occupied by a lady wearing a decrepit shawl holding a little bundle in her lap, the other a policeman waving his baton and whistling. The old man walked over to the lady and sat down calmly and collectively, he took out some odd looking gold coins and a letter and handed it to the women. The women took off her shawl to reveal a beautiful lady with wavy jet black hair and piercing green eyes. The women smiled at the old man and handed him the bundle.

"Abigail it is a pleasure to meet you." The old man said.

"Albus Dumbledore, the pleasure is all mine." Abigail responded

"So, what do you think about the weather today?" Albus asked his head tilted up to the sky.

"Perhaps the weather will be cloudy, with some rain?" Abigail responded with a chuckle. Dumbledore was well respected and sometimes, she thought, a little bit queer.

"So shall we get down to business?" Albus responded.

"Of course, the money you gave me should last me quite a while and I'm sure I can hide from Tom. As for her-" Abigail said placing her hand on the bundle.

"I would like to name her Taylor." Abigail finished.

"Very well, and Abigail do you want her to know about her father?" Albus asked.

"No, never tell her about her father just tell her he died when she was young. If I'm still alive when she is older, I will reveal everything until then-"Abigail paused and pulled out a bundle of letters.

"Give her these every birthday up to her 18th birthday. I wrote some letters so she will know I am with her." Abigail said, handing Dumbledore the letters. Dumbledore nodded and placed the letters in his robe. Dumbledore stood up and carried the bundle in his arms while cradling the baby and looking down on its peaceful and serene face.

"Who will she be staying with?" Abigail asked.

"Someone I trust." Albus replied. Abigail stood up tears brewing in her eyes and looked down at her baby girl one more time before disappearing in a whoosh. Dumbledore looked down once more at the baby girl before walking away with her cradled in her arms. Dumbledore walked for a little while longer and what a queer sight, a old man in purple robes holding a little baby covered in green blankets. Finally Dumbledore reached his destination, Spinner's End. Dumbledore went to A black and worn down house with a dead tree looming over it and rang the door bell twice. A man with greasy black hair and black robes opened the door a crack to see who it was.

"Severus, please do be kind a allow me to enter." Dumbledore said merrily. Severus opened the door fully and allowed Dumbledore to walk in; Dumbledore looked around the room and waved his hand. No sooner had he waved his hand when the whole room tidied up and two fluffy couches appeared. Dumbledore sat down and gestured for Severus to sit down as well. Reluctantly Severus took a seat and stared at Dumbledore.

"Well, I come here with an offer" Dumbledore said.

"And?"Severus asked.

"This is Abigail's daughter, Taylor. Abigail cannot take care of her seeing that Tom is still after her. I am putting her in your hands." Dumbledore said brightly, handing the bundle to Severus.

" I am not a baby sitter, nor am I a fool. By having this child the Dark Lord will be after me." Severus replied, pushing the bundle to Dumbledore again.

" I assure you that Tom does not know of this child, if he did I'm sure that he would have killed Abigail by now and perhaps even this child." Dumbledore replied.

"And what do I gain out of this?" Severus asked.

"My trust. You asked me to guard the Potters from further harm and I fulfilled your wish." Dumbledore said.

"Yes and in return I am your spy, what more do you need." Severus said.

"This child is very important, I hope you realize that Severus. This child has the blood of both the Riddle family and the Morgan family." Dumbledore said.

"You mean that it…she is the daughter of-"Severus paused.

"Yes." Dumbledore stated.

"And will Lily be safe?" Severus asked.

"Her family will be safe to the utmost of my ability." Dumbledore replied, handing the baby to Severus. Severus took the bundle and looked down at the sleeping girl. Dumbledore nodded and stood up then quickly remembered the letters.

"Ah, I almost forgot you will need these." Dumbledore said pulling out the letters that Abigail had given him.

"How old is she?" Severus asked?

"She was born today, to answer your question."Dumbledore replied.

"What should I do with these letters?" Severus asked.

"Read them to her every birthday." Dumbledore replied, heading toward the door.

"And I have to, change her diapers… and buy her clothes and all of that?" Severus asked with a disgusted look on his face. Dumbledore merely chuckled and opened the door; he turned around one last time.

"Good luck Severus." Dumbledore said before closing the door and disappearing on the doorstep. Inside the house Severus was holding the baby just as she started waking up. The baby looked up at Severus and grabbed his nose giggling and then kicking him in the face. Severus almost dropped the baby but managed to keep hold of her and brought her upstairs. Severus entered a room that was in tatters and looked like something from a horror movie, but with a wave of his hand the whole room changed into a little nursery and he put her in the black crib that he had made appear. The little girl smiled at him and reached up when he put her down in the crib. Severus looked at the girl and put his hand down as she grabbed onto his finger and tugged. Severus looked at her without smiling and quickly went downstairs for a long drink.


	2. The First Step

**10 Years Later**

Taylor jumped on the couches one by one avoiding the floor, she was playing Lava floor and her father was in the study examining some potions that he was making for his class at Hogwarts.

"Dad!" Taylor called jumping down from the couch. Severus came out with an exhausted look on his face.

"What do you need now Taylor?" He asked for the tenth time, he was holding a parchment in his hand that was a detailed explanation on how to make Polyjuice potion.

"When do you think the owl is going to come?" Taylor asked running over to Severus and grabbing onto his leg. Severus took out his wand and pried Taylor off and put her in the chair.

"When the owl decides to come, now go upstairs and study your potions." Severus ordered, pointing up the stairs.

" All right , but can you call me when the owl comes?" Taylor asked, still jumping up and down.

"Perhaps if you behave, upstairs now." Severus ordered. Taylor walked up the stairs and walked into her room. She sat down at the table and opened her book to chapter one and began studying. The door bell rang and Taylor jumped out of her seat and rushed down the stairs. At the door was a blonde hair boy with a smirk on his face, he was holding two letters in his hand.

"Draco." Severus said curtly before gesturing him inside. Taylor smiled and went up to Draco.

"Hey Taylor, I have our Hogwarts letters." Draco replied.

"Why do you have my letter?" Taylor asked, grabbing the one he was dangling in her face.

"The owl delivered it in your Muggle mailbox; it was there so I thought I would bring it in." Draco said.

"Let's open them together." Taylor replied, ripping open her letter.

 **Hogwarts School**

 **of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Dear Mrs. Morgan,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on September 1** **st** **. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Yours sincerely.**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

Taylor smiled and opened the second letter which contained all the materials you needed to buy.

"I'm going with father today to buy everything. Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? Isn't amazing?" Draco asked.

"It's surreal! I'm really nervous though." Taylor replied, walking over to sit on the couch. Draco followed and sat next to her.

"You'll be fine, your father is a teacher there and you're a pure blood." Draco said.

"Draco, I forgot to tell you, when I'm there Snape isn't my dad all right? Please keep it a secret I don't want people to treat me differently." Taylor said.

"All right, I have to get going, but I'll see you on the train tomorrow or on the platform right?" Draco said, walking to the door.

"Yeah, bye Draco." Taylor called, taking her letter and walking to her room. At dinner that night Severus and Taylor were sitting and eating a over cooked chicken with rice and it was silent.

"I shouldn't tell anyone that you're my father right?" Taylor asked.

"Correct, only the staff knows about that and even so I will not be treating you differently, if anything you will be treated harsher." Severus replied.

"Can you believe Harry Potter is in my year?" Taylor said taking a big bite out of a chunk of chicken. Severus eyes got a little dark and he didn't talk for the rest of dinner.

"Taylor, go to sleep now, tomorrow you have some shopping to do." Severus called. Taylor walked up stairs to her room and went into bed, but she couldn't really fall asleep. Tomorrow she would be buying everything she needed in Hogwarts.

"Taylor, what are you doing still in bed?" Severus shouted up the stairs. Taylor bolted awake and looked around; she was already late for her shopping. Taylor threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt ( she didn't believe in those robes ) , and was out the door before you could say magic. Unfortunately when she tried to walk out the door Severus pulled her back and gave her breakfast on the go.

"After 11 years of living with you, I think I know to make breakfast before your awake and to stop you from going out the door or you will just run out the door with no shoes on." Severus sighed, grabbing Taylor some shoes and giving her money.

"You are not coming with me?" Taylor asked, putting some sneakers on.

"I have to talk to somebody very important, just go to the leaky cauldron and you know what to do from there on, I need you to buy me some ingredients for potions on this list and-"Severus paused and handed Taylor the list.

"Don't go to Knockturn alley understood?" Severus asked, handing her a train ticket and another lunch.

"How am I going to get my luggage and get on the train?" Taylor asked Severus.

"Hagrid will meet you at Diagon Alley, he is helping out someone but he will show you how to get home. You have everything? All right. You can go." Severus finished, checking if Taylor had everything.

"See you later." Taylor responded, running out the door while shoving everything into her bag. Taylor ran to the bus stop just in time to catch the bus going to London. An hour later, she hopped off the bus and went into the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into Diagon Alley. Being the beginning of a school semester Diagon Alley was filled to the brim with Witches and Wizards buying materials for school, Taylor first decided to get her robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Taylor walked in and was measured and Madam Malkin quickly gave Taylor her robes and everything else she needed and then she was out and in a hurry. Next she went to the potions shop and quickly got everything her father needed and one cauldron, crystal phials, and a set of brass scales as directed in the list of equipment she needed for school. Taylor went to an Astronomy shop to buy her telescope and put everything into her moleskin bag and went to the wand shop. Taylor walked into Ollivander's and surprisingly no one was there.

"Hello? I'm looking for a wand." Taylor called out into the empty room.

"Welcome to Ollivanders, I am Ollivander, you young witch are looking for a wand an I correct?" Ollivander asked.

"Well yes, this is a wand shop." Taylor replied. Ollivander smiled and went back into his wand storage area and grabbed three boxes. Ollivander took off the cover of each and presented them to Taylor.

"The wand chooses the wizard or in this case witch; give each of those wands a wave." Ollivander ordered. Taylor took the wands carefully from each case and waved it, each causing an explosion more serious then the first.

"No, those will not do.. perhaps… holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, very durable. Very curious indeed. Here try this one." Ollivander said presenting the wand. Taylor took the wand and felt it warm in her hand and gave it a wave, it caused the whole shop to shake and Ollivander took the wand and placed it back into the box.

"Didn't think so..." Ollivander said, he grabbed another box this one he murmured to himself.

" Phoenix feather from the same wand as Abigail Klin… also with holly… powerful, very powerful" Ollivander stared at Taylor for a minute before handing her the wand. Taylor picked up the wand, feeling Ollivanders eyes on her she waved it. The air picked up and the sun came out , the windows filled with sunlight and you could hear birds chirping suddenly.

"I believe the wand has chosen you." Ollivander said bowing and holding his hand out for the payment. Taylor paid him quickly and then walked out of the shop just as a lumbering giant walked toward the shop, with a boy around the same age as Taylor. The boy had messy hair and circular glasses and was wearing clothes obviously too big for him. The boy was carrying a lot of parcels and smiled nervously when Taylor caught his eye. Taylor smiled back and walked up to who she presumed to be Hagrid.

"Excuse me sir, are you Hagrid?" Taylor asked politely.

"That would b' me all right."Hagrid said.

"Hi, someone told me you were going to be showing me home." Taylor replied.

"Oh you must be Taylor Morgan, Snape's kid." Hagrid replied.

"Yep, that's me all right. I just have to go to the pet shop and get an owl but I will be right back." Taylor informed Hagrid.

"No need I'll b' comin with you. I'm getting little Harry there a birthday present." Hagrid replied lumbering toward the Owl Emporium. Taylor and Hagrid walked in, while Hagrid bought a female snowy owl , Taylor bought a light brown Tawny owl that hooted whenever she pet him on his wing. When they got back Harry came out of the store with a brand new wand.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Morgan." Taylor said waving to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry said back.

"You're Harry Potter! It's an honor to meet you." Taylor said.

"Ermm…thanks." Harry replied awkwardly.

"I best be bringing you two home now." Hagrid said, walking over to a huge fire place with green flames.

"Taylor you'll be doing the floo network, Harry I'll be driving you back to yer home." Hagrid replied.

"How do I use the floo network?" Taylor asked.

"Just say your address and then take this dust and throw it down." Hagrid replied. Taylor thanked Hagrid for helping her , said goodbye to Harry and took the dust.

"Spinner's End." Taylor said, throwing down the dust. Taylor was whipped up and then thrown back down and next thing you know she was inside her house once again, inside the fire place. Taylor pushed the metal gate outwards and walked into the house, first thing she did was change into new clothes and then she started to sort all of her belongings, her books, uniform, and ingredients. Taylor also took the things that her father wanted her to buy and put them on his study table. He wasn't here right now so Taylor played by herself in her room. Taylor was so ready and excited to go to school, she didn't even realize the danger that awaited her there.

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I really enjoy writing these fan fictions especially about an awesome classic like Harry Potter. If you have any questions or comments feel free to write an review. Thank you so much for reading. 3**


	3. Friendships And Foes

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Light Through The Clouds. Leave a review and tell me what you enjoyed about this chapter!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I own my character, and_** ** _some_** ** _parts of the plot._**

 **Chapter 3**

A tiny beam of light shot through Taylor's curtain just as her eyes blinked open. Taylor jumped out of bed, fell off her bed, tried to stand up, fell down again and still managed to stand up without falling down, again. Other people might think it was odd to hear so much thumping on the ceiling, but growing up with Taylor you'll realize that falling was a second nature. Taylor put on some clothes and grabbed her suit cases and luggage, which she had pre-packed for weeks. Taylor ran down the stairs (more like fall) and placed (threw) her luggage at the door and raced into the dark kitchen. As always her father was already inside sipping some black kind of liquid. Severus looked at Taylor and gestured to acknowledge she was in the room. Taylor opened the cupboard and pulled out a bag of white powder that she had grown up knowing if you put it on a plate and heat it up a breakfast magically appears when you open the microwave. After eating her breakfast Taylor raced out the room, tripped on her bags, and then ran up back into her room. A half our later Severus came up to her room and told her that they were leaving for the train. Taylor was out the door with everything she needed before Severus could even say 'Hurry'.

"Taylor, you will be Apparating to the train station with me." Severus said.

"Appa- what?" Taylor asked.

"Apparating, like teleporting. Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Severus warned. Taylor rushed over and grabbed his arm just as he Apparated into a small room next to the train station.

" I will be in the teachers cabin, remember due to school policies you do not know me besides in school." Severus said, swiftly walking toward the door.

"Fathe- Professer Snape… will Hogwarts be hard?" Taylor asked.

"My class will be hard." Severus said, smiling a little. Taylor beamed back and walked out with Severus, none of the muggles noticed, they were very reserved. Taylor looked down on her ticket, it said platform 9 ¾ , meaning that it should be between platform 9 and 10. Taylor steered around the platforms, occasionally getting glares from Muggles who glanced at her owl. Finally she saw a dark haired boy with round glasses-' Harry!' Taylor thought.

"Harry!" Taylor called out. The boy turned around and sure enough, the same messy black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Taylor! Finally, a familiar face." Harry said. Taylor quickly rushed up to him and gave him a big smile.

"So, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾? " Taylor asked.

"No." Harry sighed.

"We better hurry, it's almost 10:50." Taylor said anxiously. Suddenly they heard a women's voice saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course-"

Taylor and Harry quickly turned around and looked for the speaker, it was a plump women and her children, they all had two outstanding traits, they're flaming hair and their freckles. Harry and Taylor turned their trolley's around and followed the family. Suddenly they stopped and the mother said-

 **"** **All right, Percy you first."** The mother said. The boy reached the barrier that marked the platforms and ran at it at full speed, when the boy was suppose to hit the barrier, he disappeared. The two twins did the same thing and Taylor gasped , the family turned around to look at them.

"You must be first years." The women said kindly.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Ron, my son, is new, too." **She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles** and of course the signature flaming red hair. _( A/N The bolded parts are things from the actual book. I DO NOT OWN THOSE.)_

"Excuse me, do you know how to get onto the—"

"Platform? Don't worry, just walk straight at the barrier, don't stop and **best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.** Go on you two, before Ron."

Taylor and Harry looked at each other. Taylor could tell Harry's eyes were filled with doubt but continued to run full speed at the barrier anyways. Taylor ran, closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, she opened her eyes and she was suddenly in another train platform. When Taylor looked up at the sign, sure enough it said 'Platform 9 ¾ ' in big bold black letters. Taylor and Harry stared at each other their faces filled with excitement and started to look for an empty compartment in the train. They both walked on until they found an empty one, near the end of the train. Harry tried to lift his trunk up the steps but dropped it on his foot, twice. _[reference to the book]_ Finally one of the red-haired twins came over and offered to help Harry and Taylor carry their trunks.

 **"** **Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"**

Another red-haired twin came and helped Harry and Taylor lift their trunks into the compartment.

 **"** **What's that?" said one of the twins, suddenly pointing at Harry's lighting scar.**

" 're—"

" Harry Potter." The other twin finished.

Harry's face started to turn red and he opened his mouth attempting to speak.

 **"** **Fred? George? Are you there?"**

Harry breathed out and quickly rushed into the cabin while the twins were distracted. Taylor slipped inside as well and sat across from Harry. **The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red-headed boy came in.**

"Can I sit here? The other places are all full." He explained. Harry nodded and the boy sat down.

 **"** **Hey Ron, did you happen to see a-."**

It was those twins again. They stared at Harry before Taylor spoke up.

"Stop gawking at him like he's an animal, ever seen a boy before?" Taylor said. The twins stared at Taylor, looked at each other, smiled and slid out of the compartment, shutting the door behind them.

"You shouldn't have done that, they are the tricksters in the school. Now they are going to pull off massive pranks on you."

"I'd like to see them try." Taylor scoffed, pulling out her lunch.

"I'm Ron by the way." Ron said.

"Taylor."

"Harry."

" **Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.**

 __ _See you in the next chapter!_

 _-Author_


	4. The Past Behind The Present

**Chapter 4**

 _Hope you enjoy chapter 4, I'm going to be going over all the chapters and re editing them with my friend! It's basically a collab and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

"Um, yes." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Do you have the—the." Ron pointed to his forehead.

"The scar? Yeah." Harry said pushing away his bangs away from his forehead to reveal a lightning shaped scar. Taylor smiled at Harry to show she didn't care that he had a scar, Ron just stared at Harry in amazement when suddenly a bright happy voice interrupted them.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The women asked. Ron frowned and lifted his smashed sandwich to show the trolley women.

"I'm set." Ron mumbled. Harry looked at Ron's measly lunch and pulled out a hand full of galleons for his pocket.

"We'll take the lot." Harry replied, beaming at Ron. Taylor watched Ron's face light up instantly and giggled a little. An hour later most of the candy was gone and Ron ad Harry were both patting their stomachs contently.

"Well, you two have bloated quite a bit." Taylor said staring out the window. Harry looked at her curiously and handed her a chocolate frog.

"You only ate a piece of caramel, don't you like candy." Harry said, nudging her with the chocolate frog. Taylor turned around and took the chocolate frog.

"I love candy, not stomachaches." Taylor replied, opening the chocolate frog , the frog jumped but Taylor grabbed the frog mid-jump. Ron groaned a little holding his stomach.

"Don't—feel- good." Ron moaned lying down on the seat. Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. A brown haired girl with bushy hair opened the door and paused when she saw Taylor's wand out.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy name Neville has lost one." She said.

"We haven't sorry." Harry responded.

"Are you doing magic? Well go on, let's see it." She said sitting next to Ron, then seeing his groaning switched over to sit next to Harry. Taylor blushed a little and cleared her throat, she knew the spell seeing as she always ate a little too much candy on the day the Muggles called 'Halloween'.

"Silias." Taylor said swiftly pointing her wand at Ron. At that moment two red haired twins popped into the cabin and watched Ron transform into a cup.

"Thank you." One of them said.

"For turning our brother into a cup, we thank you dearly. George and I." Fred said bowing and lifting the cup. Taylor blushed her face getting warm and waved her wand.

"Gentek." Taylor said, and Ron changed back into a human, without a stomach ache.

"How did a girl like you learn such advance Transfiguration?" Fred asked, leaning on the door.

"It comes naturally." Taylor said shrugging. George looked at Fred and Fred looked at George with their twin telepathy they turned on me.

"Sureeeee." They said together slowly backing away from the cabin.

"That was pretty advanced magic, I've tried a couple of spells, not really advanced. I'm Hermione Granger, are you are?" Hermione said looking at Harry, Ron and Taylor.

"Harry."

"Taylor."

"Won." Ron said, still stuffing his face with candy now that his stomach ache had disappeared.

"Pleasure." Hermione said eyeing Ron a little. Ron looked up noticing her staring at him and blushed and little, trying to quickly swallow the candy in his mouth. Hermione stood up quickly and started to walk out of the cabin; suddenly she turned around in the hallway and looked at Ron.

"You've got a bit of candy on your clothes, if you didn't know." Hermione said pointing at the glob of candy stuck to his shirt. Ron blushed a deep pink and hastily tried to wipe the candy off, un successfully. Hermione left the compartment and Harry and Ron struck up a conversation about Quidditch, resulting Taylor to day dream and look out the window again. While Ron was explaining the detailed arrangement of the Quidditch field, the compartment door slid open once again. Three boys entered all them which Taylor knew. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's disgusting friends that Taylor constantly made fun of when they weren't around with Draco.

"So it's true, Harry Potter is in this compartment." Draco said leaning against the door just as Fred had done.

" I guess." Harry replied, staring at Crabbe and Goyle who were scanning the pile of candy just behind them.

"They're Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said jutting his head to each of the boys. Harry just stared at them with a look of disgust and continued to stare silently.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."" Draco said. Draco took a quick glance at Taylor who was grinning ear from ear. Taylor always thought it was hilarious when Draco acted important and righteous, sometimes even cute. Draco scowled a little knowing he wasn't fooling Taylor, when suddenly a slight cough from Ron broke the silence.

"Think my name is funny, do you? Red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. You're a Weasley." Draco sneered, glaring at Ron. Taylor looked at Draco with intense dislike, she hated when he bullied innocent people. Draco looked at Taylor who was glaring as hard as she could and focused his attention back at Harry.

"Some, wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said sticking his hand out to Harry. Harry stared at his hand for a little and then quickly replied.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for me, thanks." He said coolly. Taylor smiled and looked at how Draco would react. Draco just glared at Harry now and looked from Ron to Harry.

"I can tell the blood traitor has already rubbed off on you." Draco snarled. Harry and Ron both stood up and walked toward Draco.

"Stop." Taylor commanded , standing up and walking between Ron and Harry. Taylor grabbed both Crabbe and Goyle by the hair and dragged them out of the compartment. Draco took one last glance at Ron and Harry and walked out the compartment following Taylor. Taylor walked all the way over to the compartment they were in and threw them in.

"Draco, seriously I'm your friend and all but that was mean." Taylor replied arms crossed staring at Draco firmly. Draco stared at Taylor at first with a glare but then eventually softened.

"The Weasley's are a nuisance." Draco said, walking into the compartment. Taylor rolled her eyes again and started to walk out when Draco grabbed her hand.

"You can sit in here you know." Draco said hopefully. Taylor looked at Draco and walked back to the compartment where Ron and Harry were already changed into their robes. Harry looked at Taylor enter and gave her a hopeful smile.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"We could have handled it , but thanks." Ron added. Taylor nodded and rolled her eyes quickly going to the bathroom to change before they got to Hogwarts. No sooner had Taylor changed, the train slowed down and started to stop at the train station.


	5. It's Not What It Looks Like

**Chapter 5**

 _All right, here is chapter 5! I hope you like this one and the cliffhanger at the end!_

Taylor quickly ran back into the compartment and grabbed her luggage down and prepared for them to arrive at the train station. Ron and Harry were already looking nervous and kept staring out the window, in hopes of seeing Hogwarts. They waited in absolute silence, Taylor was thinking about what they would do in Hogwarts and how she would avoid calling Professor Snape, dad or father. It was quite awkward having your father be a professor at the school, not only would she have to refrain from acting casual around him, he would probably be extra hard on her.

"Taylor, come on the train stopped." Harry said, snapping Taylor back into reality. When Taylor focused back into the real world she realized that Ron was already off the train and Harry was staring at her weirdly. Taylor ran out the door after Harry dragging her luggage behind. As Taylor was running she didn't notice that someone had dropped a ball in the middle of the hallway, almost in slow motion Taylor realized that there was something in the road and quickly stopped, but not in time. Taylor started to drop when she felt strong arms on her back, catching her mid fall. When Taylor looked up it was one of the red haired twins that had caught her. His eyes sparkled a little with humor and he quickly lifted her back up, the other twin was staring at her with a little smile on his face and waved. Taylor blushed and waved back , quickly thanking the twin before rushing on again into the wave of students. Beyond all the talking of the students you could hear a deep gruff voice say,

"First years follow me." Taylor looked the direction the voice was and saw a figure much bigger then everyone at the train station, with a sigh of relief Taylor realized it was Hagrid and quickly pushed through the crowd, finally reaching the huddle of first years. Taylor promptly bumped into the bushy haired girl who she had met on the train and apologized with a smile. The girl half smiled back before listening closely to Hagrid who was scooting his way through the crowd. Fortunately, students seeing Hagrid's size quickly scurried out of the way before were accidently crushed. They kept walking until they saw little boats tied up and floating.

"All right, five people in a boat, no shovin'." Hagrid said, walking onto the biggest boat and sitting down, already taking up the size of two people already. Taylor walked onto the boat where Harry, Ron a boy name Seamus and Neville were sitting. The view was magnificent, although the deep dark water surrounding the scenery was quite eerie. Taylor looked down into the water and saw it ripple a little, she even thought she saw a tentacle slip out of the water. Taylor heard a couple of gasps and looked up to see what was happening, Taylor gasped the loudest at the earth shattering view. Hogwarts was lit up with what seemed a million lanterns and torches scattered among the castle. The castle was huge and magnificent and grand all together, it represented new adventures and glorious fun. Taylor couldn't help but smile as they reached a small little boat house, slowly but carefully Taylor stood up and crossed the walkway that was set up from the boat to the landing dock. They waited until every last first year was out of the boats and in the boat house, once everyone was off the boats Hagrid started to lead the first years up some steps that were next to the boat house. Taylor walked next to Harry and Ron who were both looking in awe at the huge castle. They marched up the stairs until they got to a huge door that almost seemed to sparkle. Hagrid look up and knocked on the door three times, the knock echoes throughout the silent night, everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Almost immediately after Hagrid had knocked the door opened, and standing there was a slim women with a stern looking face. Her hair was put up in a tight bun and her face has sharp features, her eyes seemed to glow in the dark, like a cat.

"Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said nodding.

"Come along." Professor McGonagall said sharply, turning on her heels and walking up more steps. Finally they reached their destination, which was another door that was closed. Taylor , Harry and Ron stopped right before the door as the women slipped in closing the door quickly before anyone could peak in at what lay behind the door.

"Fred told me there was a test; he said we might have to battle a troll." Ron whispered nervously. Harry looked at him with eyes wide and Hermione interrupted.

"They wouldn't make first years battle anything." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Ron rolled his eyes and it was silent once again. Suddenly a loud croaking broke the silence and a boy pushed through the crowd. Taylor assumed that the boy was Neville.

"Trevor!" Neville said loudly, grabbing the toad just as the door's opened. Professor McGonagall stepped out and saw Neville holding the frog in front of the crowd and looked at him sternly.

"Their ready for you now." She said, opening the door. A burst of light exploded from the room and it lit up the whole dark hallway, candles were lit and floating in the air and the ceiling seemed to broadcast the weather. All eyes were on the first years as they timidly stepped into the bright room. At the front of the room was Dumbledore himself and many other teachers including Severus. Taylor looked away from the front of the room and looked around her, from what she could see each table was filled with students. Very suddenly, a low voice starting singing. Taylor soon realized it was coming fro a hat at the front, the mouth was opening through a stitch in the hat. Taylor listened to the song which introduced all the House's and clapped when it was over.

"You will be sorted using this hat, when I call your name please step up." Professor McGonagall said as she pulled out a list. Taylor sighed in relieve and heard many other students do this as well.

"I told you so." Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron edged away from her while rolling his eyes once again. Taylor just smiled and focused her attention back to the front of the room.

When the first student was called they walked over to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the hat over their head. The hat took a minute to think before sorting the girl into Ravenclaw. Taylor waited until they got to M for Morgan, she using a different last name so she wouldn't attract attention.

"Morgan, Taylor." Professor McGonagall called out. Taylor stepped out from the crowd and went up to the stool where the hat was waiting. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Taylor's head. Taylor was looking at the inside of the Sorting Hat when it suddenly it started talking.

"Interesting, very interesting, you have plenty of courage a strong mind but also a darker and deeper side inside you. You would do very well in either Slytherin or Griffindor." The hat said carefully, it waited for a little longer before calling out the choice that would change Taylor's life forever.


End file.
